Une fin Tragique
by Terra Taranee
Summary: Une mission ratée.Une évasion trop facile.Où cela vatil mener Max et Alec?


**Note: Cette histoire se déroule quelques mois après FN.**

**J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Si c'est le cas laisser un max de reviews s'il vous plait! Dans la cas contraire faites le quand même, pour me dire ce qui ne va pas!!**

Max était allongée dans une pièce sombre. Elle se réveillait avec un mal de crâne abominable. Soudain, tout redevenait clair dans sa tête.  
Elle et Alec étaient parti en mission pour récupérer des dossiers pour le Veilleur. Mais ils se sont tomber dans une embuscade.  
Max n'avait encore aucune idée de qui étaient leurs agresseurs quand la lumière s'alluma. Une fois le choc passé, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule.  
Puis une porte s'ouvrit, elle était prête à tout voir… Même si elle était attachée, elle se défendrait…  
Deux hommes tenaient Alec. Et le jetèrent tel un tas de viande dans la cellule avant de repartir.  
Pas un mot. Alec était ensanglanté. A première vu il avait été battu si ce n'est torturé. Mais qui était-ils et que leur voulait-ils?

« Alec? Tu m'entends? »

La transgénique essayait en vain de se détacher. Il ne bougeait pas. Etait-il… mort? Non! Elle repoussa violemment cette idée de sa tête. Mais pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas?

« Alec!!!!! Cria-t-elle. »

Elle entendit alors un cliquetis et ses menottes se détachèrent. Elle ne se posa pas de questions et se précipita auprès de son ami.  
Il respirait encore ce qui la soulagea. Il ouvrit ensuite difficilement les yeux.

« Max, c'est toi?…  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas… Tu sais où on est?  
-Aucune idée mais je peux te dire… Ils sont vraiment tordu ici!  
-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici!  
-J'allais te le proposer justement! »

Alec se releva avec l'aide de Max. Puis la regarda tristement.

« Je crois que tu vas y aller sans moi… Je tiens à peine debout… Je ne ferais que te ralentir!  
-Ne compte pas dessus! Si je part, tu viens avec moi! »

La X5 regardait chaque recoin pour y trouver le moindre espoir de sortie. Le seul moyen de sortir était de passer par la porte. Ce qui risquait de rendre les choses plus compliquées.

« On ne peut passer que par la porte…  
-Pendant mon bref séjour parmi eux, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une fenêtre… Et une foret. Il y a sûrement des gardes postés de partout…  
-Bien. »

Alec se laissa tomber au sol, et rampa pour se coller à un mur. Il devait reprendre des forces. Max alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils entendirent une bonne heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrir. Ils étaient prêt à attaquer. En quelques secondes, les deux gardes étaient à terre. Ils devaient faire vite.  
Pour le moment l'alarme n'avait pas été donnée. Ils traversèrent un couloir avant d'arriver vers la fameuse fenêtre. Ils jetèrent un œil et virent trois gardes.

« Trop facile ,s'exclama Alec.  
-Il est là le problème… Tu es prêt?  
-Oui! »

Ils sautèrent alors de la fenêtre. Alec retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait toujours pas repris assez de force. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention et commença à se frayer un chemin discrètement vers la forêt. Max avait assommé les trois gardes assez facilement.

« Ca va?  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais tenir le coup! »

C'est alors que l'alarme retentit. Max et Alec s'échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. Ils devaient courir.  
Aucun garde dans la forêt. Beaucoup trop facile. Alec s'arrêta net.

« Max! C'est un piège!  
-C'Est-ce que je pense aussi!  
-Ils essaient de nous rabattre vers l'extérieur… Si on sort de la foret…  
-On sera à découvert…  
-Ou alors ils sont vraiment débiles! Alors on fait quoi? »

Max regarda autour d'elle. Ils ne peuvent pas faire demi tour… Et s'ils continuaient ils risquaient d'y passer. Elle regarda ensuite Alec. Il était faible et tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient?  
-Tu es sur que c'est le moment d'en parler Max?  
-Oui… Plus on en saura mieux se sera!  
-Ils m'ont juste demandé ce que nous faisions ici…  
-Mais vu dans l'état dans lequel ils t'ont mis c'est qu'ils…  
-Sont vraiment tordus! Ca les amusait Max! Ils s'éclataient… »

Max se mit alors à réfléchir. Elle entendait des chiens s'approcher.  
Elle regarda encore Alec.

« On y va! »

Ils recommencèrent à courir. Mais le transgénique ralentissait de plus en plus. Il était à bout de force. Max, passa alors son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer.

« On continue Alec! »

Ils traversèrent alors une petite route, c'est alors qu'une voiture se dirigea dans leur direction. C'était une opportunité inespérée. Max fit stopper le véhicule et en fit sortir un couple. Alec s'installa côté passager et Max accéléra.  
Tout était vraiment facile. Mais ils étaient encore en vie, c'était l'essentiel.

Elle fonçait direction Terminal City. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle arriverait à Seattle, ils devront se faire beaucoup plus discret. Les policiers n'hésiteront pas à leur tirer dessus. Ils devaient abandonner le véhicule ici. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Alec était beaucoup plus mal en point qu'il ne le disait.

« Alec, tu saignes!… »

Une fois à l'abris, elle le força à soulever son t-shirt et découvrit une blessure assez profonde. Celle-ci commençait à s'infecter. Max aurait bien incendier le jeune homme sur place mais elle n'en avait pas le temps.

« Il faut que l'on regagne TC au plus vite sinon tu vas y passer… »

Le jeune homme n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle retira son top et remis sa veste en cuir. Puis se servit du linge pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ils recommencèrent alors leur parcours du combattant. En arrivant devant Terminal City, tout devenait clair. Les policiers les attendait, avec une multitude de journalistes caméra en main.  
On les avaient épargner jusqu'à maintenant pour que leur mort puisse faire la une.

« Enfoirés! S'exclama la transgénique. »

Mais ça ne les arrêtera pas. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Les policiers les aperçurent et commencèrent à leur tirer dessus. Ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, une fois dans TC, ils ne craindraient plus rien.  
Plus que quelques mètres et c'était bon… Ça est ils avaient franchi leur territoire. Max se retourna tout en courant pour voir si Alec la suivait toujours. A cet instant elle le vit se faire toucher par une balle en pleine poitrine. Une balle qui lui était destinée. Il venait de s'interposer pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Elle s'arrêta net et repris son chemin en direction de son ami. Les tirs avaient cessés ainsi que les hurlement des journalistes, et ceux des autres transgéniques.

Max s'accroupit alors aux côtés d'Alec. Les caméras étaient braqués sur eux. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il était là, allongé. La poitrine pleine de sang. Il la regardait désolé.

« Désolé Max…  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fais ça?  
-Ils allaient… t'avoir… »

Le transgénique commençait à perdre connaissance.

« Non reste avec moi! Alec! Ne ferme pas les yeux! Reste avec moi! »

Max regarda du côté de ses amis. Puis du côté des journalistes.  
Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, Alec pourrait mourir. Jamais cette idée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant il avait bien faillit y passé plus d'une fois. Mais là…  
Puis une main vint se poser sur sa joue. Alec la regardait. Il lui essuya une larme en lui souriant.

« Si j'avais su que tu pleurerais pour moi… Je me serais fais… tirer dessus bien avant!  
-La ferme! »

Elle lui sourit. La main d'Alec retomba lourdement sur le sol. La respiration Max en fut coupée. Elle le secoua doucement au début, lui demandant de rouvrir les yeux, puis elle le secoua plus brusquement lui ordonnant de revenir à lui. Elle s'effondra alors. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, et se mit à pleurer.

Les journalistes à se sentir coupables. Ils étaient là, à les filmer, et personne n'avaient pris la peine d'appeler une ambulance, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait aider le jeune transgénique. Au final, les monstres ce n'étaient pas les transgéniques, mais eux.

Tout ceci n'avait durer que quelques minutes. Deux tout au plus. Mais ça avait sembler une éternité pour chaque personne présente. Quand Max releva la tête, Mole arrivait avec deux autres êtres génétiquement modifiés, relégué au rang de médecins à TC. Ils prirent le corps d'Alec et l'emmenèrent loin des journalistes. Max resta immobile une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle avait pu voir la foule se dissiper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques policiers.

Elle retourna auprès de ses amis. Original Cindy s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et la pris dans ses bras. Le silence qui régnait ici était inhabituel. Soudain Mole sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers Max avec cette froideur qui lui était propre.

« Il est mal en point mais il survivra… »


End file.
